


keep me up all night

by consultingrogers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Bottom Jim, Jim wears glasses idc what anyone says, M/M, Slightly drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: AU in which Jim met Bones in a bar and has pierced nipples.





	1. tell me what you're willing to do

**Author's Note:**

> aww my first star trek fic :')  
> this is shamelessly inspired by rihanna's nipple piercing in the music video for kiss it better and the titles is from the song so thanks RiRi  
> enjoy my filth

James Kirk was never a shy person. He's always been ecstatic, impulsive, and upfront. He's confident in a way that might come off as cocky, but radiates out until everyone around him feels good. He knows what he wants, how he wants it, and when he wants it. And what he wants is giving him eyes from across the room.

He looked older, maybe early forties, and had neat scruff on his face. He was talking to a blonde woman but he was staring at Jim. And he made Jim's skin hot. He was no stranger to stares, that's what he was in the bar for, but this man looked like he was straight out of Jim's wet dreams. And Wet Dream Guy was now walking over to him. Jim turned to the bar and glanced down at himself. He put on his tightest possible jeans, acid wash cuttoffs that left nothing to the imagination, and a loose gray shirt. He thought he was hot shit. Soon a presence took up the space next to him, close enough that Jim could feel his body heat. The man ordered another beer then turned his hazel green eyes to Jim and openly checked him out.

"Now what's a pretty thang like you doin' in a place like this?"

Jim's mouth went dry from the prominent southern accent but downed the last of his drink to hide it, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm waiting for someone to take me out of here."

He let his eyes roam over the man's body appreciatively, hoping it was very obvious he liked what he saw. Dark jeans and navy blue shirt accompanied with a leather jacket seemed to be Jim's weakness.

"What's yer name, sugar?" Jim had a slight difficulty swallowing as the man moved closer, taking a long drink from his beer.

"Jim.... You?"

"Leonard."

Jim bit his bottom lip and watched as Leonard's eyes followed the movement. "That's quite a mouthful." The response was a snort and a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't seen a mouthful."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe."

"My place's around the corner."

 

 

 

 

Jim can't exactly remember how they left the bar. He can barely unlock his door, much less think. Leonard is currently sucking on his neck and his fingers are resting on his hips, just under Jim's shirt. Finally he gets the damn door open and he manages lock it before he's pushed against it and there's lips on his. God they're soft. Soon a tongue is tracing is bottom lip and he moans when it touches his. He pulls Leonard as close as possible by his jacket and grinds their hips together, one hand moving to his ass as his neck is bitten.

"Fuck... I want you so bad...." Jim let Leonard suck on his neck for a few moments more before starting to push him backwards towards the rest of his apartment.

"Been wanting to get my hands on ya since I first laid eyes on ya."

Jim pushed Leonard's jacket to the floor, his shirt following, once they reached the bedroom and moved until Leonard was forced to lay back. Jim straddled him and turned on the lamp, carefully lifting his shirt to reveal a toned abdomen and two silver barbells through his nipples.

"Holy shit." Leonard gasped, reaching up to gently run his thumb across one, making Jim suck in a breath. "That's so fucking hot." In a quick movement, Jim found himself on his back and a tongue reentering his mouth with newfound enthusiasm that Jim was only too happy to return. Leonard then kissed down his neck, letting his teeth graze over the marks he already made, then reached his target.

"Can I?"

"Just be gentle."

And gentle he was. Leonard softly rubbed one nipple to hardness while applying kitten licks to the other. Jim felt himself leaking in his pants as the man on top of him switched which nipple his mouth was paying attention to. Then that mouth was pressing open mouthed kisses down his chest and followed Jim's light blonde trail of hair all the while pulling his jeans down. Jim kicked his shoes off then the rest of his jeans. Now he was completely naked under Leonard, having forgone underwear and socks. Leonard was mostly paying attention to his thighs, which were slightly trembling with each light bite that was being applied. He arched his back a little when Leonard somehow found the most sensitive part of his thigh and was making it his duty to turn it purple.

"Look, I'm not complaining. I'm really not. I really--ah--enjoy the biting and marking and whatnot, but I'm gonna die if you don't fuck me right now and I don't want to die like that."  
  
"Yer a bossy one, ain't ya?"

Jim could only moan as Leonard swallowed him down, followed by a loud whine when the heat of his mouth was gone as quickly as it had appaeared.

"Relax, darlin', only need to know where the lube is." Jim pointed to his nightstand.

 

 

 

Jim was in another plane of existence. He left his body as soon as one of Leonard's fingers entered him at the same time his mouth closed around his dick. He almost immediately found his prostate, something Jim would inquire about later. Three fingers in and Jim was now shot down to hell, his stomach burning and his skin itching for more. Leonard's mouth had since been occupied with kissing Jim's neck.

"I'm on the verge of a religious awakening and you still have your fucking jeans on."

Leonard chuckled in Jim's ear before pulling back altogether to rid himself of clothing. Jim almost wished he didn't, because his whole body felt like it was set on fire with want. "Holy fucking shit. You're huge..... Jesus."

"I prefer Leonard, thank you very much."

"Oh my god.... just fuck me."

"Alright, alright. Hold yer damn horses." Leonard rolled on the condom and stroked himself a few times to make sure it fit properly before situating himself between Jim's propped up hips. Jim hitched his legs up as far as they'd go on either side of Leonard and curled his toes in anticipation as he felt the tip brush against his hole.

"Tell me if I hurt ya, sweetheart."

"I want you to- _OH_."

Jim couldn't help his tension but Leonard cooing sweet nothings in his ear eased it away as he was filled. Once Leonard was balls deep, he gave Jim some time to adjust, kissing him sweetly until Jim nodded an okay. Leonard pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again, finding a decent pace that made Jim ascend to the heavens. He gripped to Leonard's slightly sweaty back and scratched at the short hair on the back of his neck. He didn't even catch himself mumbling until he felt the vibrations of a laugh through Leonard's back before it reached his ear.

"You never stop talkin, do ya kid?"

"Not until you make me."

Leonard gripped one Jim's thighs hard enough to bruise and sped up to a brutal pace. Jim stopped saying words but his mouth was open as a nonstop stream of moans flowed from his throat direct to Leonard's ear. He short nails were digging into his lover's back and he assumed the hiss he received as a sign he broke skin.

"I'm... oh fuck fuck fuck... I'm so close oh fuck."

Len used that as encouragement to go impossibly faster and now it was his turn to talk.

"Like that, sugar? You look so damn beautiful right now, all wrecked. You feel that, baby?" Jim figured he looked silly since he was drenched in sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. he decided it wasn't that bad if Leonard liked it. He focused all remaining attention to his pleasure because he just needed one more push and....

There it was. In the form of Leonard dragging his tongue over his pierced nipple. He arched his back until he was flush against Leonard, a single tear sliding down the side of his face. His body shuddered as Jim coated both their stomachs with semen; he thinks he even said Leonard's name. Jim felt his ass being lifted a little as his lover chased his orgasm, arms tightening around his lower back as lips touched his neck.

Feeling too hot with Leonard wrapped around him, Jim calmed his breathing before nudging Leonard off. He grimaced as the softening cock inside him was pulled out very slowly and he took an even longer time to be able to lay his legs flat on the bed. He closed his eyes to calm himself before feeling a damp towel on his stomach. He frowned when he saw Leonard picking his jeans up to put them on.

"You're leaving?" Even Jim heard the disappointment in his voice and felt ridiculous but his fucked out brain didn't quite care.

"Uh... ain't that what usually happens after this?"

Jim tossed the washcloth toward the bathroom after he cleaned himself up and it took all his effort to move on his side and prop his head up.

"I mean, you don't have to.... I'm not kicking you out and frankly... I was hoping to have another go."

Leonard seemed to contemplate for a moment then nodded.

"Alright. Well if you want that, we're gonna need to rehydrate."

"I'd offer to go get water myself but I don't see myself walking anytime soon. There's a couple water bottles in the fridge."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two rounds later, one with Jim riding Leonard and the other with his head buried in the pillow, they finally dozed off around sunrise. Jim woke up before the older man, surprisingly, around 2:30pm. Well, he assumed it said 2:30, since his eyes were blurry from sleeping with contacts in. He pressed a trail of soft kisses to the hairy chest in front of his face leading all the way down to the prize. He looked up to see that Leonard had only shifted a little bit, but his dick was definitely on board. Jim stroked him slowly, sitting on his knees between Leonard's legs, then took him in his mouth as far as he could. It earned him a groan and that was all he needed to speed up his pace, even more so when a hand laid on his hair.

"M'close, honey."

Jim could've guessed that from Leonard's weak thrusts into his mouth but he didn't mind. And when Leonard tried to tug him off before he came, Jim swatted his hand away and took everything given to him. He was a man with manners, and men with manners swallow.

When he was done, Jim removed his mouth and wiped any spit on the back of his hand then crawled up to meet Leonard's face. He was rewarded with arms winding around his lower back and a lazy smile.

  
"Well good mornin' to ya too, darlin'." They shared a few kisses before Jim rolled over and sat up to stretch, sighing because his body was sore in the best way. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and returned a moment later with his glasses on. He was also wearing briefs that was pretty much useless since it was a sheer black fabric.

"There's an extra toothbrush and some mouthwash in the bathroom. I'm making coffee and I'm in the mood for pancakes, if you want to join me in the kitchen. If not, I understand."

"I'll be there with bells on."

Leonard offered a smile before Jim left the room, feeling the best he's felt in almost five years. He was even grinning to himself as he freshened up, throwing on his briefs from yesterday. When he found Jim in front of the stove, Leonard leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"You look like a mural of bite marks and bruises."

"I've looked worse."

Leonard rolled his eyes and took a seat, looking over all the marks he left on Jim's body with a smirk. He was still looking when coffee and pancakes were placed in front of him, making Jim blush. He turned his attention to the spread before them and dug in, making an appreciative hum.

"Damn, these taste amazin'. Yer a regular Betty Crocker, kid."

"Um... Thanks. I like to make them myself instead of replicate them. Not many people stay to taste them."

Jim starting to eat his own pancakes but Leonard didn't miss his shy tone or flushed cheeks.

"Their loss. They're missing out on a quite superb wake up call and an equally superb guy, if I do say so myself." He winked.

"You don't even know me..." Jim rubbed his neck sheepishly and Leonard drank half his coffee to build up his nerves.

"Well that could be fixed over dinner. Say about, 7:30 tomorrow night? I need some time for my bones to recuperate." Jim's face was almost completely red now but he grinned anyways. Leonard knew his life would never be the same from that moment on.

 


	2. no one else gon' get it like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief look into the future

"Shhh, Jim! If ya keep shoutin', someone'll come in and see ya like this!"

"G-Good.... Let them..."

Leonard knew Jim was just talking nonsense because if anyone saw them, they both would be mortified. The Captain of the Enterprise was currently sitting in his Chief Medical Officer's lap, riding his dick like his life depending on it, in the chair of his office. It wasn't the first time and Leonard secretly hoped it wasn't the last, but that didn't stop it from being reckless.

"This is such a---ah---bad decision." Leonard groaned out, gripping Jim's gyrating hips to speed him up a little, making the chair creak more.

"You make me make bad decisions, Bones."

Leonard leaned his face forward to bite at Jim's chest and move his tongue around the now blue barbells in Jim's nipples. All these years later, he was still turned on by them, and amazed they hadn't been ripped out on any of their crazy adventures. Jim ignored his earlier warning and threw his head back in a moan, prompting Leonard to cover his mouth as he came all over their stomachs.

Leonard, not quite there yet, waited for Jim to come down from his orgasm before carefully standing and laying Jim down on his desk. He gripped his hips and thrusted into Jim so hard, he knocked over half the items casually on the surface. After continuing his brutal pace for a few more thrusts, he bit on Jim's shoulder to muffle his moan. He was breathing heavy when it was over, nuzzling into Jim's neck while Jim gently stroked his hair.

"I hate when ya do this."

"No you don't."

Leonard rolled his eyes as he pulled out, then tossed his condom in the trash and took off his shirt. He cleaned up Jim's stomach with the already soiled shirt and threw it in the laundry chute. Then tucked his dick back in to his underwear and zipped up his pants.

"Fine. I hate that I don't hate when ya do this."

"That's more like it, Bones." Jim sat up on the desk, just about fully naked, and pulled Leonard in by his belt loops to kiss him. They remained that way for a while until Uhura called for him on the bridge. Jim quickly got dressed and, with one parting kiss, went to go do his job.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I don't understand how I keep tearing my shirts like this," was the first thing out of Jim's mouth when he was beamed aboard. This was already the seventh time and he was getting just a little tired of the sudden fighting or diplomatic misunderstandings. He had a small scratch on his cheek and the right sleeve of his shirt was ripped right off, and the side of the collar was slowly joining it. His hair was sticking up in every which way and he had a leaf stuck in there.

"Maybe if you ever decided to wear your undershirt, this wouldn't be that much of a problem." Leonard scoffed, running his device over Jim to make sure he was medically okay.

"They're too tight, Bones. You know that."

Not having time to change, Jim went straight up to the bridge. Leonard followed and didn't even pay attention to how Jim's entire right side of his chest was exposed. However, everyone else did.

"Prepare to leave orbit, Mr. Sulu. Negotiations.... didn't go as planned." Jim didn't understand why everyone was staring at him. This isn't the first time his shirt had been torn. Leonard caught on first.

"Um..." He cleared his throat and nodded to Jim's chest, and Jim looked down with a sigh.

"Oh. Right." Jim was never ashamed of his nipple piercings but they weren't exactly fitting for the captain of a starship. He'd gotten them as soon as he turned eighteen and now, twelve years later, he loved them just as much as he did then. It also wasn't appropriate for a captain to have hickeys galore. Maybe he should try to wear the undershirts.

"What? You have jobs to be doing."

Everyone simultaneously acted like they weren't just marveling at their captain's chest, and Spock handed him a new shirt.

"Captain, if I may---"

"Let's talk in the ready room. You too, Bones."

Informing Sulu that he had the conn, the three men exited the bridge to go into the small room to the side. They waited as Jim changed shirts and sighed, sitting down.

"What did you want to say, Spock?"

"I wanted to inquire about the mission."

"And you wanted to know something else."

Spock's eyebrows furrowed for a brief second before he clasped his hands behind his back. Leonard didn't quite know why he was there.   
  
"Seeing as you have not been off ship long enough to fraternize elsewhere, I can only assume your... marks...are from a member of the crew. I would cite regulation about sexual relations between officers but not only would you ignore it, it would be hypocritical of me. However you are the captain and you are held to a higher standard that most, though I should not wish to report you. As for the... interesting choice of body jewelry, I do not believe there is any regulation against it."

Leonard and Jim shared a glance and a nod, both thinking it was time to officially come clean to Spock.

"The mission was obviously not successful. The Anticans are still not ready to join the Federation." Jim waited a moment before discussing the more pressing matter. "You are correct. I am held to a higher standard both in the eyes of the fleet and the public. However Starfleet is aware of my relationship status and, though I don't think they would approve of me flashing it around, have allowed it. The public have not been made aware of my relationship as of yet though. I appreciate your concern."  
  
Spock was confused. His relationship with Nyota had remained a secret from administration even now, since he was above her in rank and position from the start. "May I ask why?"

"Because our relationship began before the Academy and has progressed until now. It just so happened we were.... assigned to the same ship and I was very suddenly promoted to captain, as you recall."

"May I ask with whom you're in this relationship?"

Leonard huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, taking the chance to speak up. He rested his hand on Spock's shoulder.

"For as smart as ya say ya are, Spock, ya sure are oblivious sometimes.... Jim and I've been together for eight years and countin'."

Spock's disbelief was present on his face for a moment before he went back to his usual indifferent expression. "Thank you for clarifying the situation. I shall continue the discretion as you do with my relationship. If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my station."

After Jim nodded, Spock left the room and Leonard wrapped one arm around Jim's waist, giving it a small squeeze before letting go.

"Wait until we tell him we're getting married after the mission ends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://jimkirkistrans.tumblr.com) please come scream at me about mckirk

**Author's Note:**

> juli and bhavya are responsible for me posting this and idk i want to die


End file.
